


Lagged

by edibleflowers



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's jet-lagged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lagged

**Author's Note:**

> This is for alexandriabrown, who gave me the title. It's a PWP. Whee.

Justin didn't even bother to turn the lights on when he came in. He just dropped his duffel bag by the door and made his way upstairs, kicking his shoes off as he went. The bedroom window was open, and he could feel the faintest breeze as he headed down the hall; he stood in the door for a moment, and then stepped in, taking the last few steps until he could crash forward.

Chris yelped, "What the fuck!" and sat straight up, but Justin just mumbled something incoherent and buried his face in the pillow. As he endeavored to slow his racing heartbeat, Chris breathed deeply, muttering imprecations about evil boyfriends who did mean things like scare innocent sleeping people; but then he pulled Justin's jacket off and worked his jeans down, and Justin curled gratefully into him when Chris brought the blankets up over them.

Several hours later, Justin awoke from dreams of being touched in pleasant ways to the realization that it wasn't all a dream: he was down to a t-shirt and boxers and Chris's hand was moving restlessly on his back, though it was the twitching way limbs move when their owners are asleep. Justin grinned a little and kissed Chris's shoulder. Chris didn't stir, though he did mumble, quite clearly, "Tree fish."

"Tree fish," Justin agreed, nuzzling Chris's neck. Chris made a soft happy sound and wound a leg around one of Justin's. Justin had always been partial to the fact that Chris slept nude, and this morning was no exception. One hand slid down over Chris's side, re-familiarizing himself with the solid shape of his boyfriend's ribs, his hip, the soft skin of his thigh.

He was licking his way down Chris's chest when Chris muttered, "After the way you woke me up last night, you'd better be making nice."

"I always make nice," Justin grinned and bit at a nipple. Chris groaned.

He sucked lazily on Chris's dick for a while, something he always enjoyed doing, because Chris was incredibly responsive and vocal, and his fingers gripped at Justin's head and it was kind of erotic; Justin liked the feeling of power in the submissiveness of the act. Finally, as he tasted bitter pre-come at the back of his mouth, Chris gasped, "Jesus Christ, J, just fuck me already."

Justin released Chris's cock from his mouth and sat up with a grin. "Thought you'd never ask."

"You fucker," Chris panted, and handed him the lube and condoms he'd already procured off the nightstand.

Justin chucked low in his throat, tore open the condom and rolled it on. He was already hard, from the combination of the dream he'd been having and the blowjob, and he couldn't contain a moan as his hand slid over his erection.

When Chris leaned up to kiss him, fiercely, his hand covering Justin's on his cock, Justin sucked urgently on Chris's tongue and then pushed him back down to the mattress, giving him a teasing grin. Chris writhed impatiently, sighing, "Just fuckin' want you in me already."

"All right already, Christ." Justin opened the lube and slathered a good amount on his fingers; Chris tilted his hips upward, urgently, and Justin slid his hand beneath and pushed two fingers in. It was easy, so easy, so familiar, the way Chris arched and moaned and shoved up for more. It was too much fun to draw it out though, and so Justin took his time, twisting his hand and turning it, scissoring his fingers inside the gripping heat of Chris's body until Chris finally growled, digging his fingers into Justin's arm and snarling, "Come the fuck on!"

"Ow! Fucker," Justin grumbled, but he smeared some more lube on his cock, wiping the excess on the side of the sheet, and then settled down between Chris's thighs and thrust in, easily, fast and quick and deep. He knew Chris wouldn't mind, that Chris liked it this way, and he was more than ready for it, especially after a week in London with nothing but his own hand and Chris's voice on the phone.

"That's fucking it," Chris declared happily and wrapped his legs around Justin's waist. Justin grinned down at him, faces so close their noses were touching, so close that Chris's eyes were a blur of brown, and let his hips go. He just wanted to rock into Chris, fast and hard; Chris was more than willing, pushing up to meet his every thrust and giving little moans at each one.

"Missed you," Justin managed to say, licking at Chris's ear, and Chris mumbled something under his breath and bit on Justin's neck. "Jesus!" he gasped, his thrusts flurrying fast and out of control for a few seconds before he managed to slow them down again.

Chris was grinning up at him, wet lips, bright eyes. "Can't hold out, huh?" Justin just growled back at him, though he was laughing, too, and then Chris's fingernails scratched into Justin's back and he gasped, "Come on, Timberlake, show me what you got," and Justin put his sweating forehead down against Chris's shoulder and let dumb instinct take over his brain, forgot about everything but the heat of Chris and how good it felt to pound into him, again and again, until everything got lost in a blur of overwhelming sensation.

His head was swimming when he felt Chris arch underneath him, Chris's fist beating between their bellies, and then warm semen on both of them and the grip of Chris's body did it, took him over the edge, and he collapsed helplessly, drained, limp in every limb.

Hours or minutes later, he couldn't be sure, he heard Chris say, "Get off, fuckwad, you're heavy."

"Already did," Justin gasped, and Chris laughed in spite of himself.

"Come on." Chris's voice was a bit softer. "Let's go get a shower, huh?"

"Yeah." Justin leaned up and kissed Chris again, smiling. "I missed you."

"Missed you too. Now come on, before you smother me."


End file.
